


Guide me

by bestaceinspace



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was long till I realized<br/>The crack of the ocean was<br/>The same from my bones"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide me

I wrote this poem while making this [playlist](http://8tracks.com/anaslostwings/right-in-front-of-me-rinharu). The feels and songs took me here.

The poem is in Haru's POV.

 

* * *

 

 

It was long till I realized

The crack of the ocean was

The same from my bones

 .

I couldn’t reach you there

I couldn’t swim against the waves

That pulled you away from me

 .

I was happy to see

Your smile under the sun

In the same water I swam

 .

But time is no good

Time doesn’t freeze

For you and me

 .

When I looked again

You were gone

In the same water I once called home

. 

Now when I look for you

My eyes are made of oceans

In which I sunk

 .

Until you come back

I will follow the lead

Searching for your hand

To guide me


End file.
